All-New Spider-Man
by The Spectacular Spider-Man
Summary: With Peter Parker taking a break from Spider-Man to take care of his newborn and wife after dealing with Norman Osborn, Miles must take over the role of Spider-Man as the new kid on the block! Will he survive? Find out in All-New Spider-Man!


**Disclaimer**

Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights to the characters belong to Marvel Comics and Disney. On to the Story.

 **February 3rd, 2017**

A red and blue costumed figured kneeled on a stone gargoyle attached to a large building in the middle of Brooklyn NYC

That figure is the current Spider-Man, Miles Morales. Miles lept off the building with a feeling of acceleration and energy as he thought to himself.

 _Miles Morales: I swear to God this will never get f* old!_

As he said that, a weird tingling/pounding sensation went off at the base of his head.

 _Miles Morales: Oh no.There it is again. That usually means something bad is about to h-_

His were then interrupted as a red spandex covered foot kicked Miles in the head making him fall onto the top of a nearbye building.

Miles Morales: Ah!

Miles lay there. But as he began to sit up, he saw a red clad female figure with a large white Spider-Emblem and large white eyes standing in front of him.

Jessica Drew: I don't know what you're doing, but who the f* do you think you are?!

 **November 1rst, 2016, Oscorp Tower, Lower Level Biology Lab, Before The Arrest Of Norman Osborn And The Retirement Of Spider-Man**

We focus on two men and a crowd of Scientists working on a lower level lab of the Oscorp Tower. One of the men being Norman Osborn, and the other being a scientist named Dr. Conrad Marcus.

Norman Osborn:Have you ever heard of the story ofArachne Marcus? From Greek Mythology?

He said as he stood in the middle of the Lab with Marcus holding a Tablet in a lab coat and glasses looking at Norman.

Conrad Marcus: I um...I don't believe I have Mr Osborn.

Norman Osborn: Arachne was a mortal like you and m- Well...you. She was a beautiful spinstress. The talented mortal wove one of the most beautiful creations in the land. Athena took offence to this. Seeing that her work had insulted the gods, she committed suicide. Athena taking this to heart, Athena turned the young woman into a Spider so she could continue weaving her web. I need you to be my new Athena.

Conrad Marcus: W-What do you mean by that Mr.Osborn?

Norman Osborn: I funded the experiment that turned a spider into a wonder of possibilities that in turn made a young man into Spider-Man.

Conrad Marcus:And you want me to...

Norman Osborn:I want you to recreate the Spider that made Spider-Man.

Conrad Marcus: O-Okay...Um...Do you have the Spider?

Norman Osborn: No. It died after the incident.

Conrad Marcus: Do you have and blood samples?

Norman Osborn: No

Conrad Marcus: Did you try and recreate the process yourse-

Norman Osborn: I do not.

Conrad Marcus: Well...Sir...If there's nothing for me to go off of from the experiment then I won't be able t-

Norman Osborn: You'll find a way. And let me tell you why. If you don't get me results or find a solution to that problem, I will beat you with in an inch of your life and then kill you

Conrad Marcus: W-W-What?

Norman Osborn: You hears me. You have 4 doctorates. Which of those words did you not understand? I. Will. Kill you. Understood yet?

Conrad Marcus: Y-Yes Mr. Osborn.

Norman Osborn: Good

Norman said patting Conrad's shoulders as he walked off leaving him in the crowd of scientists and research.

 **November 8th, Oscorp Tower, Lower Level Biology Divison**

The lower levels of the Oscorp lab sat in darkness and silence. Practically empty. That is until a man in a black suit and a purple Deadpool like mask darted acroas the lab to a vault put there as a physical archive of notes and valuable Oscorp property.

The man silently opened the vault by picking the lock. Then he took the archived work and stored it in a bag. Little did he know that a black spider with the number 42 painted on its abdomen, crawled into the bag as the Prowler of sorts focused on his work at the moment.

He then zipped the bag up and quickly snuck out through one of the windows of the building. Not tripping a single alarm because he had cut them off.

 **November 9th, Brooklyn Streets**

A latina woman and a black man known as Rio Morales and Jefferson Davis walked through the street towards a borough district building with their son Miles Morales.

Jefferson Davis: This is madness. This is a made house. Can't believe they're doing this!

Rio Morales: Please stop. You're making Miles nervous.

Miles Morales: I'm fine.

As they got closer to the building, Rio stopped and kneeled down on one knee grabbing Mile's face. Jefferson stopping with an impatient look on his face.

Rio Morales: Miles, I want you to know, that whatever happens, this is not a reflection of you. Me and your father will still love you.

Miles Morales: I know mom, I'm not worried.

Rio Morales: Just making sure.

She said as she walked ahead of Miles and his father.

Miles Morales: Dad, please make it stop.

Jefferson Davis: In all of the time that you've lived with us since birth do you really think that I can make this stop?

Miles Morales: I thought that maybe just this once you could.

Miles said with a disappointed look on his face.

Jefferson Davis: Heh. I don't know what gave you that impression...But come one before we miss the lottery!

He said tapping Miles. Both of them walking into the building.

 **Brooklyn Visions Academy Lottery**

Miles and his parents sat patiently in the chairs of the building as the speaker on a stage commenced the lottery process. Once she was done she called out names

Speaker: Jerome Lance. Denaia Marie. Tamara Beat. Reagan Williams. Miles Morales. That is all.

Rio Morales instantly hugged her son and let out a tear of joy.

Rio Morales:Yes! You're going to make it baby!You don't have to fight!

Some kids cried at the fact that they wouldn't have a chance to be accepted into the Brooklyn Visions Academy Character school.

[Some kids yelled out in joy at the fact that they had a chance to get into the school.

Miles wasn't cheering.

Miles Morales: But...But all these other kids. What's going to happen to them?

Jefferson Davis: Well would you look at that... You get to choose dinner tonight kid! You earned that.

He said smiling proudly at his son.

 **Afterwards**

Miles stood at and apartment door knocking on it.

Miles Morales: Uncle Aaron! It's me Miles!

Aaron Davis walked to his door after setting down a red box that he was studying to open the door for his nephew.

Aaron Davis: Heyyy there's my little man!

He said inviting Miles in.

Miles Morales: I got some great news! I got into the school!

Aaron Davis: Oh my God...This is great news! Will your daddy be able to pay for it?

He said closing the door.

Miles Morales: I think he's got that covered. I'm not really sure. He hasn't talked to me about it.

Aaron Davis: Wish he'd let me help.

He said as Miles sat on the couch.

Miles Morales: You know my mom wouldn't let you. They don't even want me coming here.

Aaron Davis: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. But if you here about any problems on their end, let me know and I can help. Don't tell them that alright?!

Miles Morales: A-Alright..

Aaron Davis: See, boys like you shouldn't have to fight. Me and your dad had to fight. See you...You get to make the world how you want it to be. Not how it is...But anyway, this deserves some pops.

He said as he went into the kitchen to opened a freezer to get popsicles. He then walked back in the room and gave it to Miles.

Miles Morales: Thanks. Hey, what's that red box?

Miles said pointing to a small red box that sat on the table in front of the couch.

Aaron Davis: A uh...It's from work.

He said snatching it up hurriedly.

Aaron Davis: Anyway, you thirsty? Water? Milk? Soda?

Miles Morales. Just water.

Aaron Davis: Well alright then.

As Aaron walked into the kitchen again Miles sat on the sofa with his popsicle in hand as a large black Spider with a number 42 on its abdomen crawled on the couch, onto Miles's hand, finally biting it. A yellow spark generated from the Spider's fangs transferring to Miles's skin too the blood.

Miles Morales: AH!

Miles exclaimed as he stood up and then fell only to pass out on the floor in pain and a seizure of white foam.

Aaron Davis: Miles? MILES?!

Aaron said as he dropped the glass of water he was holding and ran rushed to the aid of his nephew.

Aaron Davis: Miles! Miles are you okay?! Mile-

 **30 Minutes Later**

Miles was still lying on the floor as his father rushed into his brother's apartment.

Jefferson Davis:What did you do?!

Aaron Davis: I didn't do anything! He just passed out! Who the hell do you think I am?!

Jefferson Davis: I don't know WHO you are anymore!

As the two were conversing, Miles sat up groggily as the things in front of him blurred and then cleared. The voices of his father sounding muffled until becoming very clear.

Miles Morales: Dad?

Jefferson rushed to his son as soon as he heard his Son's vove

Jefferson Davis: Son, are you alright?!Did he hurt you?!

Miles Morale: What?! No! There was a Spider and...And it bit me...Then I passed out.

Jefferson got up from his Son's position to confront of his brother.

Jefferson Davis: I thought I told you to stay the hell away from my family!

Aaron Davis: I did! But obviously Miles trusted me enough to come on his own! Keep him away any longe and he might slip through your fingers!

Jefferson Davis: Miles! Come on! We're leaving!

Little did he know that while the apartment door was opened and his uncle and his father were fighting, Miles was gone just like that.

Aaron Davis: I believe he ran away.

Jefferson then stormed out of the apartment and then the building to find his son. Walking past him.

Jefferson Davis: Miles?!

Miles Morales: Wait! Dad! I'm right her-

Miles paused a bit to see his hands and body slightly camouflaged to his surroundings.

Miles Morales: Whoah...

Miles then ran through the streets and sidewalks of downtown Brooklyn. Pushing past several people coming across two men carrying a TV out of an apartment building, Miles jumping high over them as an effort to avoid crashing into them.

Miles Morales: What th-

You shouldn't be running in the streets kid!

Said one man carrying one end of the TV. Miles in a daze pushed past crowds of people in the street to move farther and farther. Accidentally camouflaging himself, Miles stopping, and the crowd in awe.

It's a mutant!

I hate this city...

Mutie!

Holy...

Miles Morales: What?!No?! It's not what you think!Ugh..Whatever!

Miles ran off to another street with his bag in tow only to come across 3 guys sitting in the steps outside of an apartment building. Conversing about whatever.

Guy#1:So then I was like, yeah! I'll call you when I'm desperate!

Guy #2:You did NOT say that.

Guy #1:I did though!

Guy #3:I don't buy it

Guy #1:Eh..Whatever guys. Screw you.

Guy #1: Man I'm hungry. Maybe we sh-

They all stopped talking when Miles walked passed them with his bag held up against his chest.

Guy #1 got up from the steps and walked towards Miles to confront

him.

Guy #1: Hey dude, you got any food in that bag?

Miles Morales: Uh..What? I don't th-

Guy #1:Or an Ipad? I could really use an Ipad.

Miles Morales: Look, I don't-

As he was about to finish his sentence, Miles accidentally touched thr guy and sent off a spark of electricity, shocking him. The man jumping back.

Guy #1: Ah! Little bastard! H-He's a mutant! Look I was just joking, but then you had to go and- Ugh..

The guy passed out paralyzed on the sidewalk.

Guy #2: Holy sh-

Guy #3: I didn't think the Mutants were real!

Miles, scared for his life ran off for the second time to away from any possible public torment or scolding. Or worse, being arrested.

 **Ganke Lee's Apartment Room**

Ganke Lee is a Chubby, Korean, 13-year-old kid living in downtown Brooklyn where his current occupation is building a lego Avengers Mansion.

Miles walked up to the steps to Ganke's apartment and rang the doorbell. Answering the door was Ganke's mother.

Miles Morales: Hi Mrs Lee. Uh... Can I see Ganke?

We cut to Miles bursting into Ganke's room.

Miles Morales: Oh thank God you're here!

Ganke Lee: Dude! There's this thing calle knocking!

Miles Morales: I know I know I know, I have to tell you something!

And you have to promise not to tell!

Ganke Lee: Bruh, I don't even talk to anyone but you. Besides, what are we even talking about again?

Miles Morales:Promise!

Ganke Lee: Okay,okay! I promise I won't tell..Just spit it out already!

Miles Morales: Okay...Don't freak out

He said grabbing Ganke's shoulders and then letting go backing away.

Miles then closed his eyes and strained his face. Nothing happened. Then he tried again. Nothing happened. Again. Nothing.

Ganke Lee: Uh...Miles? Are you taking a dump or something? Because...nothing's happening...

Miles Morales:I don't understand... It worked earlier..

Ganke Lee: Uh...

Miles Morales: I don't know how I did it. But...I'm gonna try something different...

Miles bent down on the floor to Ganke's lego Avengers Mansion and touched it, sending a spark of yellow energy. Therefore making the legos fly through the air.

Ganke Lee: Holy...How did you do that?! And you ruined my mansion! That took me 3 weeks to build!

Miles Morales: I know right?!

Ganke Lee: Are you a mutant?

Miles Morales:No. No. Definitely not.

Ganke Lee: Look, I don't know for sure. But you might be a mutant.

Miles Morales: I am not a mutant!A mutant has attacked this city thousands of times. They put mutants in concentration camps. You do not get to be a mutant in New York City! Besides, I think it was a Spider that did this to me...

Ganke Lee: I don't know anything about cocentrtion camps. But why would there be Spiders running around biting people and giving them Super-Powers?

Miles Morales: I dunno. It might've been a-a-an experiment or something. It had a number on it's back.

Ganke Lee: A number? Now that's something you don't everyday. Hey, did you get into the school?

Miles Morales: Yeah. I've been killing myself to get in. Which is why this sucks. I don't want this weird shit. I wanna be normal.

Ganke Lee: Oh come on! It's a lottery! And this is a good thing!If I haf superpowers and then suddenly got buff, I would do..I would to great things. Do you know how many girls I would be able to get?

Miles Morales: Since when do you know about anything about girls? You sit in here playing legos and that is not how you get them.

Ganke Lee: Whatever. My point still stands. If you have the power to do some great stuff, wouldn't you wanna use that power to do great stuff?!

As the two were conversing about the new "development" Misses Lee opened Ganke's door with Miles's father coming in. Both of them stopping.

Mrs Lee: I didn't know he wasn't supposed to be here.

Jefferson Davis: Sigh Come on Miles. Time to go.

We cut to Miles and his father outside on standing the sidewalk.

Jefferson Davis: Over there.

He said pointing to a bench in a park under a tree. Bith of them walking to sit on it.

Jefferson Davis: Miles have I ever hit you?

Miles Morales: No. You looked like you were about to hit Uncle Aaron though.

Jefferson Davis: Ha! You're right. I probably would've hit him had I stayed long enough too.

Miles Morales: Dad, why do you hate him so much? Why do you hate Uncle Aaron?

Jefferson Davis: I...I don't hate him. I love my brother with all my heart. He even saved my life and I'm grateful. But, before you were born, he did some things that I don't want you to succumb to.

Miles Morales: Was...Was he a criminal?

Jefferson Davis: Yes.

Miles Morales:Were...Were you?

Jefferson Davis: Yes

Miles Morales: What did you do?

Jefferson Davis: I stole something that didn't belong to me.

Miles Morales: Did Uncle Aaron go to jail?

Jefferson Davis: Yes...And so did I.

He said as Miles adopted a shocked and disappointed look on his face.

Miles Morales: So...So you and him. You were together. You both did bad things. And you tried to stop and he-

Jefferson Davis: Yes...Before you were born.

He said has he covered his hands under his glasses and bent his head down in shame.

Miles Morales: All this time...Why didn't you tell me?

Jefferson Davis: You've got to understand that, it's hard for me. It's hard to tell my son, "Daddy was the bad guy". Me and Aaron, we couldn't see the other opportunities in life for us to stop at the time. Not that they weren't there, it's just...We couldn't see them. That is until I met your mother. I could see having a life. A real one. I could see you being born. Everyday from then on I've been paying for my mistakes. I don't want you to have to do the same thing..

Miles Morales: Is Uncle Aaron still...You know.

Jefferson Davis: I really don't know but I suspect that he still does.And for some reason, I find that you can confide in him for what it seems like you can't confide in me with. Miles, whatever is bothering you or nagging you, you can talk to me. But please, for the love of God, don't go over there.

Miles Morales: Alright dad.

Jefferson Davis: Now come on. We don't wanna worry your mother and be late for dinner.

As the two started to walk off, the superheroes known as Fire Star, Iceman, and Spider-Man flew over thw crowd of people.

Jefferson Davis: Damn mutants. We already got Magneto pummeling the place. Why can't they just leave this city alone?

Miles Morales: I don't think Spider-Man is a mutant

He said as they walked off through the crowds of Brooklyn to home.

 **Later That Night**

Miles lay in bed contemplating the day's events until his smartphone vibrated with the appearances of texts from his friend Ganke.

Miles picked up his phone and looked at the messages.

 _Ganke The Awesome: Miles! I did some digging and I found something. Ur not a mutant. Ur Spider-Man._

 _Sir Miles: What do u mean?_

 _Ganke Lee: /User/Ben-Ulrich/Spider-Man's-Powers_

Miles proceeded to click the link that Ganke showed him and came across an article about Spider-Man's powers written by Ben Ulrich.

" _When Spider-Man saved 2 policemen from an attack from the Rhino, the policemen conversed with the web-slinger and he proceeded to tell the officers that he got his powers from a radioactive Spider-Bite and then he took off away from the city officials. Strangely-"_

Ganke Lee: U are Spider-Man!

Miles stopped reading and contemplated the possibilities of him having the powers of a famous superhero. And then he rose up, standing on his bed to reach up to his bedroom ceiling. He then touched the ceiling seeing that his hand stuck to it. He then proceeded to take his other hand and feet to climb up fully. Miles slightly distraught by this whispered:

Miles Morales: Oh no...

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Up: All-New Spider-Man Chapter 1**


End file.
